five_nights_at_pingasfandomcom-20200216-history
Official Story of Five Nights at Pingas 1-5
Jun 16, 2017, AnimatorXP releases "The Official Story of Five Nights at Pingas 1-5" which is the lore behind the FNaP Series Story Before FNaP 2 Dr. (Ivo) Robotnik starts a underwear stealing business where he steals underwear and sells them on Ebay and the business is going extremely well and Dr.Robotnik is earning insane amounts of money, one day a very special customer contacts Mr.Robotnik, Mexican Satan, Mexican Satan offers him immortality if he can get him 666 underwear, Dr.Robotnik gets to work immediately but sadly enough Dr.Robotnik is unable to gather all the underwear. Dr.Robotnik comes up with a genius plan of tricking Mexican Satan and giving him his own underwear instead, before Mexican Satan realizes anything is wrong Robotnik is caught by the Police and put in jail. FNaP2 After the shift in the Game, Robotnik escapes with the help of Mexican Satan as the Prisoners left from the Security. FNaP1 After the escape, Mexican Satan finally realizes that the underwear he was given by Robotnik was his own underwear, he is horrified and tells Robotnik to quickly get new underwear. Dr.Robotnik attempts to accomplish this by hiring Night Guards in his Mansion and killing them and stealing their underwear. Dr.Robotniks' plans are foiled when one Security Guard manages to escape and report him to the police. FNaP3 Robotnik is now put into a Maximum Security Prison together with Sanic and Vegeta. Scratch hides from the police in the spooky basement of Robotnik's Mansion and avoids capture. While locked up in the Prison, Sanic, [Vegeta[ and Robotnik all get hit by an Illuminati curse because Robotnik gave Mexican Satan his own underwear, they all die and ended up in Pizza Hell where they are forced to eat Hot Chili Pizza for all of eternity. lovely for him, Scratch decides to collect all of Robotnik's old underwear in memory of him and starts the Pingas Underwear Museum, this enables Sanic, Vegeta and Robotnik to get back into the museum in their Zombie form and hold it, they tell Scratch that they are back and Scratch calls Mexican Satan on his cellphone in Hell, Mexican Satan knows that the Zombies cam come back to life if they suck on a Night Guards underwear. Scratch now hires a Night Guard in the museum, he hopes one of the zombies will be able to get to him and suck on his underwear, but the Night Guard finds out that he can distract them by playing fart sounds, this allows him to survive. FNaP4 The Zombies are now sent back to Hell, but not Pizza Hell, Normal Hell, Robotnik stayed here for quite some time and he thinks its a huge improvement compared to Pizza Hell after a years has passed, Robotnik Remembers that he has to give his Grandmother a Kitty Cat for her birthday, this makes him desperate to get out of Hell as he realizes not giving the Kitty Cat will cause his Grandma to find him in Hell and cut his balls off using a very weak knife. Robotnik makes a Deal with Mexican Satan if Robotnik gets Holy Lord Gabe's Underwear and bring it to Mexican Satan, He and his Friends will allow to go free. Robotnik obviously fails because of the Night Guard and hes sent back to Hell. FNaP5 While Robotnik is trying to the underwear for Mexican Satan, Peppy Hare is also trying to get Holy Lord Gabe's Underwear but for his wife Barney and he knows if he returns without the underwear, Barney will kill him, therefore he contacted Shrek and gives him some DNA from Robotnik and his friends, Shrek builds an army of Robots based on the DNA and sets them out to steal the FBI's Underwear, the only underwear the same quality as Holy Lord Gabe's Underwear. The FBI pays Mexican Satan a bunch of golden Underwear in order to bring Robotnik and his friends back from Hell, they are forced to help the FBI otherwise they'll be sent right back to Hell, after Robotnik and all of his Friends all have managed to hold the robots back for five nights, they are all sent to a Maximum Security Prison. They all have the most terrible nightmares shown in the minigames. One day, Robotnik finds nuke in his toilet and decides to blow up the wall in an attempt to escape, not only he secede in escaping, he also breaks all of his friends out, Robotnik also manages to steal all of the FBI's money, using his money, Robotnik buys hideouts for all of his friends where they can live happily. Mexican Satans Revenge With the extreme amount of Golden Underwear Mexican Satan got from the FBI, he realizes that only one thing left to do to finally complete control of the entire universe, finish off his own brother Holy Lord Gabe, therefore he flies to the heavens and kills Lord Gabe and all of his minions, Mexican Satan obtains a Killer Stick from Lord Gabes Anus, now Mexican Satan is an ultimate controller of the Universe. Mexican Satan later recives a call from AnimatorXP telling him that he has to do another FNaP, even though he had been told that the fifth one would be the last one, he gets furious and attacks AnimatorXP in his office, but AnimatorXP is too strong and with a medical punch on the face, he sends Mexican Satan into a portal to time and space but Mexican Satan sends out his killer stick and it beats the Living S**t out of AnimatorXP, the stick breaks but AnimatorXP is dead for good, and then Mexican Satan takes over both his Universe and Our Universe.